1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flatware pre-cleaner for processing flatware and the like prior to cleaning and washing the flatware in a dish washing machine.
More particularly the invention is directed to a flatware pre-cleaner adapted to utilize water from a dish washing machine such as found in large kitchens in institutions such as hospitals, schools, cafeterias and the like where large numbers of people are fed.
The flatware pre-cleaner includes a tray, tank or container of elongated configuration forming a fluid path with a series of compartments formed by a set of dividers, each divider of the compartments having an opening at the bottom thereof for trash, garbage and the like to flow through. Further, each divider is perforated so water can flow through each compartment and thus equalize the water level. One discharge drain is set so as to have water at a consistent level so at least the eating or working end of the utensil or flatware is immersed or dipped and is subject thereby to soaking, and each compartment is designated for a selected and presorted flatware, whether knife, fork, or spoon with the water returning to the dish washing machine. A mounting structure provides support of the compartment from a wall and the compartment may be slightly inclined along its transverse dimension and tilted as well along its longitudinal dimension. Another discharge drain is provided at the lower bottom end for draining food particles, garbage or other waste material for discharge into an existing sewer or solid particles separated therefrom and the water returned to the dishwashing machine. One water inlet has a baffle at the intake end and another water inlet has a spray nozzle in each compartment to provide a desired water level and water agitation and movement for effectively pre-cleaning the flatware in the compartments.
The pre-cleaner for flatware may be mounted above the conveyor of any commercial dish machine or in any other convenient place such as over a scrape table. The pre-cleaner may be constructed of stainless steel and may be made so flateware is placed handle up in each compartment so that all flatware will be effectively pre-cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior U.S. patents exemplary of the art are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,597,132 G. L. Wheelock; 2,567,820 E. A. Messerschmidt; 2,720,210 C. G. Lueck; 3,478,758 G. W. Davies; 4,146,404 S. R. H. Williams, Jr.
None of these patents discloses the combination of the specific details of the present invention is such a way as to bear upon the patentability of any claims of the present invention.